Eu ainda acredito
by Rafa008
Summary: 25 anos depois, TK e Kari se encontram para conversar, ambos agora casados.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** TK/Kari

**Música **I Still believe-Hayden Panettiere

**Resumo:** 25 anos depois, TK e Kari se encontram para conversar, ambos agora casados.

**Eu ainda acredito**

_De alguma forma eu sei que acharei um caminho_

_Para um dia ensolarado_

_Em algum lugar, eu sei que ele espera por mim_

_Um dia, em breve, ele verá_

25 anos depois.

Os dias em Odaiba estavam cada vez mais quentes, mostrando que o verão estava chegando. Kari Kamya estava sentada em uma sala de aula, terminando de corrigir as provas da 5ª série, enquanto seus alunos conversavam. O sinal tocou e is alunos se levantaram, se despedindo da professora e indo para a saída. Um menino loiro, de olhos azuis sorriu para ela, enquanto pegava a mochila.

Takashi-Tchau professora.

Kari retribuiu o sorriso, enquanto juntava os papéis a sua frente e os guardava e sua pasta rosa.

Kari-Tchau Takashi, até amanhã.

Kari observou o garoto sair e pensou o quanto ele estava cada vez mais parecido com seu pai, TK. Era engraçado pensar que todos seus amigos achavam que os dois iriam ficar juntos.

Kari-Mas não foi bem assim...

Kari continuava perdida em memórias de sua infância e adolescente, quando um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor-de-chocolate, parou na frente da mesa, acenando uma mão na frente do rosto da jovem professora.

Mike-Mãeee! Já podemos ir?

Kari piscou os olhos e olhou para seu filho, que parecia impaciente. Ela sorriu, pegando suas coisas e se levantando.

Kari-Desculpe filho, estava distraída. Vamos?

_Que eu sou a escolhida_

_Não desistirei desse sentimento_

_E nada poderá me manter longe_

Os dois foram até os portões da escola, quando viram um homem alto e loiro, com Takashi. Mike correu até o colega e os dois foram conversar. Kari sorriu e foi andando até TK, que sorriu, enquanto estendia os braços e a abraçava. Kari fechou os olhos, seu nariz encostando em sua camisa e aspirando sua colônia masculina. Como sentia falta de estar assim, tão perto do loiro. Kari abriu os olhos, afastando-se delicadamente dele e sorrindo.

Kari-E ai TK? Já faz um tempo que não nos vemos.

TK-Estive meio ocupado, escrevendo o próximo capítulo do meu livro. Desculpe ter faltado ao ultimo encontro com nossa turma.

Kari-Tudo bem TK, eu sei que esse livro é importante.

TK-Obrigdo Kari. Ei, estou com um tempo livre, não gostaria de ir tomar um sorvete?

Kari-Eu aceito. Ultimamente tem andando tão quente.

Takashi e Mike, que estavam com seus D3, se viraram para os dois adultos.

Mike-Ei mãe, a Michiru abriu um portal para o digimundo, a gente pode ir?

Takashi-Por favor pai!

TK-Pode ir, mas tenha cuidado.

Kari-E volte antes que escureça.

Os dois amigos sorriram e foram na direção oposta, encontrar com a filha de Izzy. TK então fez algo que deixou Kari corada, pegou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela. Eles foram caminhando de mãos dadas até uma sorveteria que havia ali no parque, fazer seus pedidos.

TK-Um sorvete de chocolate, por favor. E você Kari, vai querer de que?

Kari-De morango.

Os dois sentaram-se em um banco que havia ali no parque, com seus sorvetes. Os dois riam e lembravam-se de seu tempo na escola, as festas e idas ao digimundo. Kari encostou as costas no banco, olhando para o céu e sorrindo.

Kari-As vezes não consigo acreditar que passaram-se 25 anos TK. Você consegue?

TK-Não...

Kari continuou a falar.

Kari-Tanta coisa aconteceu... Nos formamos no colégio, você foi para os Estados Unidos. Eu fui para Tóquio e me casei. E você voltou casado...

Ambos olharam para seus dedos, que estavam com aliança. TK virou-se para Kari e a fitou. O sol refletia em seus cabelos castanhos.

Kari-TK... Por que nós terminamos, quando estávamos na escola?

TK sentiu o coração bater forte.

TK-Por que você esta lembrando disso agora?

Kari-Não sei, mas quando eu viu o Takashi hoje de manhã, lembrei de você na nossa época.

TK-Eu não sei Kari. Acho que estávamos com medo de arruinar nossa amizade. Foi meio bobo.

Kari-Tenho saudades de nossa época. Hoje trabalhamos e outra geração cuida do digimundo.

_Porque eu ainda acredito no destino_

_Que você e eu somos feitos um para o outro_

Kari o fitou seus olhos azuis e segurou suas duas mãos entre as suas. TK acariciou sua bochecha delicadamente, ainda com a mão de Kari junto a sua. As bochechas de Kari estavam coradas.

TK-É estranho, eu nos vejo nos nossos filhos, indo à escola, brincando com os digimons e salvando o digimundo.

Kari riu.

Kari-É verdade. E o Takashi sempre cuidando do Mike, como você cuidava de mim, quando o Tai não estava lá para mim.

TK-E vou continuar cuidando Kari. Você é minha melhor amiga.

Kari-Voê também é meu melhor amigo.

O sol começou a se pôr e os dois resolveram ir embora. Como seus prédios eram perto, foram juntos até a metade do caminho. Andavam lado a lado, seus ombros roçando de leve. Ao chegarem em frente ao prédio de Kari, o céu havia escurecido. Kari parou em frente de TK e o abraçou. TK envolveu seus braços em suas costas, enterrando o nariz em seus cabelos castanhos e ela, encostou a cabeça em seu peito. Eles se afastaram um pouco e TK sorriu, tirando uma mexa de cabelo dela, colocando atrás da orelha. Kari voltou a se aproximar, beijando sua bochecha, antes de se afastar.

Kari-Já vou, Tailmon e Mike devem estar me esperando.

TK-Até mais Kari.

Kari-Tchau TK.

Kari virou as costas e entrou em seu apartamento e TK observava as costas da garota até ela sumir e então ele se virou, caminhando até seu apartamento.

_Ainda peço para as estrelas cadentes_

_Porque eu ainda acredito, acredito no amor_


End file.
